movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age 6 (Film)
20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios Presents Ice Age 6 Cast * Ray Romono as Manny * John Leguzimo as Sid * Denis Leary as Diego * Queen Latifah as Elie * Keke Palmer as Peaches * Adam Devine as Julian * Simon Pegg as Buck * Seann Willam Scott as Crash * Josh Peck as Eddie * Jennifer Lopez as Shira * Wanda Sykes as Granny * Nick Offerman as Gavin * Stephine Beatriz as Gertie * Max Greenfield as Roger * Jessie J as Brooke * Chris Wedge as Scrat * Karen Disher as Scratte * Meghan Thurmeler as Lily Start * Andrew Christopher Nicolas as Andrew Aardvak * Khamni Griffin as Beaver Son * Paul Butcher as Smarty Pants Molehog Boy * Jordan Fisher as Caylvn, a Evil Witch Male * Keegan Micheal Key as Souteuem, a Evil Sidekick a Witch Male * Au'il Carahlo as Moana Sloth * Dawayne Johnson as Maui Sloth * John Morris as Andy Davis Full Of BrainPOP Boys for Ice Age 6 * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full Of Robots and Boys * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Thomas Medlish as Harold Hutchins * Kevin Hart as George Beard * Collin Ford as Jake The Neverland Pirate * Paul Collins as John Darling * Max Charles as Sherman * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner, Ben Tennyson and Omi, a Yellow Boy from Xialon Showdown. * Robert Reitherman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon) * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio * Adam Ryen as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Dakota Avery Goyo as Jamie Benett * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * ??? as Jack Jr., a Boy from Juvenile. * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Wyatt White as Young Cody, a Boy from Total Dramarama. * Stephine Nadlony as K.O., a Karate Boy from O.K. K.O. Let's Be Heros. * Sam Lerner as Zak Saturday * Joey Shea as Louie * Grant Parsley as Taran * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Suzane Goldish as Chris Thorndyke * Haley Joel Osment as Mowgli, Zephyr and Sora * Greg Thomas as Young Kris Kringle, a Young Boy from Santa Clause is Coming To Town. * Johnny Yong Bosch as Nate Adams * Jake T. Austin as Ferando, Yankee Irving and Diego Marquez * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Sam Vincent as Young Lloyd Garmadon * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Fushgi Yamada as Max, a Boy from Pokémon. * Jordan Nagi as Russell * Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera * Zac Efron as Ted Wiggins * Jason Sand as Finn, a Boy from The Lego Movie. * Myles Jeffery as George Little * Peter Murray as Curdie, a Legend Boy from The Princess and The Goblin. * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles and Rudy Tabootie * Himself as Donavan Oliver * Eli Martinel as Hogarth Hughes * Thurop Van Orman as Flapjack * Joanne Vannicola as Maurcho * James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test * Emma Tate as Perfect Peter * Zach Collison as Greg Heffley * Anton Starkman as Nate Gardner * Alberto Gshi as Kevin Whitney * Ashliegh Ball as Jet Propsion * Nicolas Castel Vanderburg as Whyatt Beanstalk * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * Brayn McAuley as Caillou * Nobauki Sekine as Kenishi * Macauley Caulkin as Richard Tyler and Kevin McCalister * Adam Wylie as David, a Boy from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. * Xavier Pritchet as Little Bill * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Zach Shada as Finn The Human * Matthew Gabrer as Micheal Banks * Julie Lemieux as Shingo Tuskio * Andrew Lawrence as T.J Detwiller * Gage Munroe as Matt, a Boy from My Big Big Freind, and Justin, a Boy from Justin Time. * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell * Harrison Chad as Tarzan * Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan, a Young Boy * Alex Medlock as Kex, a Boy from Dinotopia: The Quest for the Ruby Sunstone. * Quinn Lord as Jason Condard * Duane Chase as Kurt Von Trapp * Danny McKinnon as Max, a Boy from Dragon Tales. * Andrew Calmers as Henry, a Boy from Henry and His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs. * Owen Manson as Ryder, a Boy from Paw Patrol. * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter * Beerean Thickie as Dennis The Menace * Sean Marshall as Pete, a Boy from Pete's Dragon. * Jeff Pace as Fly (Human) * Charlie Tahan as Victor Frankenstein * Patrica Kuglar Whitley as Astroboy * Makkio Omoto as Ness, a Boy from Nintendo. * Kevin Micheal Richardson as Cleveland Jr. * Nikka Futterman as Adam Lyon and Chum Chum * Seth Green as Chris Griffin * Freddie Highmore as Charlie Bucket * Kaith Socuie as Lucien Cramp and Phil Deville * Ashley Johnson as Peter Shepherd * Veronica Taylor as Max Taylor and Ash Ketchum * Christine Cavanugh as Chuckie Finster * Drew Massey as Sid, a Science Boy from Sid The Science Kid. * Scott McCord as McGee * Tate Donavan as Young Hercules * Ethan Kemmer as Geo, a Boy from TeamUmiZomi. * Phillp Glasser as Gus, a Little Boy from A Troll In Central Park. * Paul Tery as James Henry Trotter * Zach Tyler Eisen as Lucas Nickle * Ian Wighell as Charlie, a Boy from Bedknobs and Broomsticks. * Eli Russell Linnetz as Tipo * Devan Christin Mack as Winston Steinburger * Bradley Pierece as Chip (Human) * Maki Horkia as Luke Triton * Kyle Harrsion Bretiokpof as Rusty Riverts * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Jason Alexander as Kody Kapow * Holly Gautier Frankel as Zick, a Boy from Monster Allergy. * Sabrina Pitre as Chuck McFarlne * Lyon Smith as Luc * Ben Giroux as Mikey Munroe * Erin Mathews as Coop Burtonburger * Spencer Klein as Arnold Shortman * Tyree Brown as Young Kristoff * Matt Hill as Tyler Bowman * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Patric Zimmerman as Elroy Jetson * Elias Harper as Max, a Boy from Fuller House. * Dee Bradley Baker as Billy White * Cole Caplan as Olie Polie * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Noah Crawford as James Rogers, a Hero Boy from Next Advenger Heros of Tomorrow. * Jacquline Pilon as Matt, a Boy from Cyberchase. * Joseph Gordon Levitt as Jim Hawkins * Sam Gifaldi as Sam Beaver * Tommy Luske as Calvin, a Boy from Calvin and Hobbes. * Lucas Cruikshank as Fred Figglehorn * Joshua Lawrence as Billy Fitzgibbons * Hillar H as Johnny Quasar * Henry Lynch as Liam, a Little Boy from The Secret Life Of Pets 2. * Timothy E Day as Young Rob, a Young Boy from The Brave Little Toaster. * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis * Frankie Jonas as Sosuke, a Boy from Ponyo. * Austin Stout as Benjamin Friedman, a Boy from Eight Crazy Nights. * Devan Cohen as Daniel Tiger Trivia * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans in the Ice Age Soundtrack * BrainPOP Boys - We Know The Way * Kris Kross - Jump * Dwayne Johnson - You're Welcome * BrainPOP Boys - Get Ready, Get Set, Let's Dance * Wilson Phillips - Hold On * BrainPOP Boys - Shiny * Jordan Fisher - Your Welcome * Auil'l Caravhlo and BrainPOP Boys - How Far I'll Go * Oliva Foa'i and BrainPOP Boys - Tulou Tagolna * Aleesia Cara - How Far I'll Go (Reprice) * Maroon 5 - Wait (Ending the Movie) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:Ice Age Category:Blue Sky Studios